One Step Forward Then 2 Steps Back
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: After 3 years of being away from Aizen, Grimm and Uqi live on with there lives, until Ulqi starts to have nightmares about him. But Grimmjow wont let Aizen take control of Ulqi...he will stop him SEQUEL TO QUICKIE
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were staying in their apartment; it's been at least 3 years since they both left Hueco Mundo, and now they were currently living in Karakura Town. And it was all thanks to Ichigo really; he let them roam the actual world without complaints, he even introduced them to his friends, and let them go to school with him. It was weird….yes, but it was exciting to learn all the new things.

It was a Saturday night and Grimmjow was itching to fight somebody so he asked Ulquiorra and Ichigo if they could spar for a while.

The three of them headed to Uruhara's shop so they could you use the training ground.

"Why are we doing this again Grimmjow", Ulquiorra asked as he fell in step with his lover,

Grimmjow smiled psychotically, "I wanna fight", he answered simply,

Ulquiorra just shook his head in disapproval before walking ahead; leaving him with Ichigo,

"Grimmjow is there something wrong with Ulquiorra", Ichigo asked curiously; Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra then back to Ichigo.

"Nope", he said,

Ichigo didn't even know why he asked, but he continued to worry.

"Why'd you ask", Grimmjow asked as he stared at Ulquiorra,

"You haven't noticed the way he's walking", Ichigo said,

"Huh, what are you talking about", Grimmjow asked confused; Ichigo smacked Grimmjow on the back of his head.

"Oi, that fucking hurt", Grimmjow shouted as he rubbed his abused head,

"Look at how his back is hunched over a bit", Ichigo commented; Grimmjow looked again and saw how his shoulders are hunched over a bit.

"So", Grimmjow said turning his attention back to Ichigo,

"You dumbass, since when does Ulquiorra hunch his shoulders, his back is always perfectly straight", Ichigo said,

Grimmjow looked back over at Ulquiorra again…..Ulquiorra NEVER hunched his shoulders; he always walked with grace, his back straight, his head held high.

"Now ya see", Ichigo said as he looked over at Grimmjow whose face was filled with concern,

"Don't worry about it Grimmjow, he'll be fine, you know he doesn't let little things get to him like that", Ichigo said with a warm smile.

"You better be right berry", Grimmjow said,

When they reached the candy shop Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went to the training, while Ichigo stopped to say hi to Renji.

"Where the hell is berry", Grimmjow asks?

"I think he is speaking to Renji", Ulquiorra stated as he looked over at Grimmjow,

"So do you wanna start now", Grimmjow asked; Ulquiorra merely shook.

As they both got out of there gigi's; Ulquiorra reached for the hilt of Murcielago and pulled it out. He looked back over to Grimmjow who was doing the same with Pantera.

They both got into their battle stance, eyeing each other….daring one another to make the first move.

Grimmjow moved first holding Pantera above his head to hit Ulquiorra across the chest, but he deflected it like it was nothing. Ulquiorra then moved his foot to the side to trip Grimmjow but he jumped. Still in the air he twisted his body so that his foot would Ulquiorra's face.

But before he could Ulquiorra grabbed it stopping it completely. Grimmjow growled as Ulquiorra dropped him on the ground.

"Your still sloppy as always", Ulquiorra stated,

"And your still a prick", Grimmjow growled as he ran towards Ulquiorra who jumped out the last minute before Grimmjow swung Pantera down.

Grimmjow looked up to Ulquiorra in the air, wings black as night, his horns on his head tall and thin, his tail flicking back in forth lazily. What the hell….when did he?

Ulquiorra flew down grazing Grimmjow on the cheek with his claw, Grimmjow moved to grab him by the tail but Ulquiorra was too fast.

"You should pay attention a little more Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said he was behind Grimmjow whispering these words.

Grimmjow whirled around only to hit the air he looked up; "Ulquiorra you bastard get down here", Grimmjow yelled.

Ulquiorra could only laugh to himself, Grimmjow always get like this when they fight. He stopped laughing when he saw Grimmjow in his true from coming right at him, his sharp claws outstretched.

Ulquiorra dodged the attack just in time; he then turned to see Grimmjow powering up a cero….so he did to.

MEANWHILE

"What are they doing down there", Renji asked as he drank the rest of his tea,

"Idiot there fighting what do you think", Ichigo said as he whacked Renji on the back of his head,

"Hey that hurt", Renji yelled as he pushed Ichigo down;

"R…Renji get off me", Ichigo yelled; his face turning bright red,

"Yer the one who hit me", Renji said as he got off the flustered Ichigo,

Renji looked over at Ichigo…."What's wrong with ya berry", Renji asked as he looked at the flushed teen.

Ichigo could feel his face getting red again; having Renji on top of him was too much for him to take.

"I….It's nothing im go see what those 2 are doing", Ichigo muttered as he headed to the little trap door. As soon as he hit the ground there was a blue and green light, then it exploded; making the rocks flying everywhere. He looked up to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in their release form; Ichigo laughed to himself when he saw Grimmjow form…..he looked like an overgrown cat, Ulquiorra on the other hand looked like the devil himself especially with those eyes.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow tried to get a hit on Ulquiorra but he was too fast for him. Ichigo watched in amusement at the fact that Grimmjow was getting frustrated. But Ichigo stopped laughing when Ulquiorra faltered his wings giving out for a mere second. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow but it looked like he didn't see it.

Ichigo moved to the left so he could get a clear view of Ulquiorra's back. His wings were coming out from his back right on top of the scar that Aizen gave him before leaving.

Grimmjow lunged forward to hit Ulquiorra's stomach causing him to turn to the side; but then he grabbed one of his wings and pulled down. Ulquiorra screamed out in pain and Grimmjow immediately let go…..that was a mistake because he fell from the air.

Ichigo who was the closest to him ran and caught him in his arms. Grimmjow ran over to them to see if Ulquiorra was okay.

"Why the hell did you do that for", Ichigo yelled as he set Ulquiorra on the ground.

"W…What I don't know, it was a blind spot and I took it", Grimmjow yelled back,

They heard a faint mumble that came from Ulquiorra; they both stopped talking to listen to what Ulquiorra was saying.

"_A…Aizen is coming back", Ulquiorra stuttered before he passed out completely,_

**1. Kay guys this is a Sequel to Quickie so don't read it unless you read that first or you won't understand anything.**

**2. Tell me if this is good beginning or not, because I've been having some writers block but I still wanted to post this, so tell me if I messed up on anything.**

**3. Review =D**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled

"Idiot don't yell at him", Ichigo yelled as he hit Grimmjow on the head,

"Oi that fucking hurt ya damn berry", Grimmjow yelled,

"Would be quiet im trying to think", Ichigo said,

"Tch, think about what", Grimmjow asked as he stare intently as Ulquiorra laying form,

"Dumbass im thinking about what Ulquiorra said before he was out", Ichigo said,

Grimmjow knew what Ichigo was talking about, and he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about Aizen because it brought back terrible memoires when they left. He didn't want to think about how close they came to dying by HIS hands.

"Grimmjow you can't run away from this we gotta talk about it", Ichigo said as he looked at Grimmjow.

"I don't want to", Grimmjow said,

"Are you just gonna sit there and do nothing, do you want him to get hurt again", Ichigo yelled; he flinched back when he saw the hurt and fear in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Do you fucking think I want to see the person I love get hurt, do you think I want to run away", Grimmjow shouted in anger, "I don't but I can't fucking help it, because if running will keep him safe then I will", Grimmjow said as he stared at Ichigo in the eyes.

"Look all im saying is that we need to do something", Ichigo said quietly,

Before Grimmjow could say anything else Kisuke slid the door opened and walked in, "Hmmm is Ulquiorra up yet", he asked.

"No not yet", Grimmjow muttered,

"We were just talking about what Ulquiorra said", Ichigo stated.

"Oh about Aizen ay", Kisuke said with a smile as he looked over at Ulquiorra.

"Do you think it's fucking funny", Grimmjow growled; seeing the smile on Kisuke face made him want to tear his mouth off.

"Oh no my dear 6th", he answered,

"Oi, what with all the yelling", Renji shouted as he walked into the room, his eyes filled with sleep,

"G….Grimmjow please stop yelling", Ulquiorra mumble as he sat up from the bed glaring at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes,

Grimmjow looked over surprised that his love is still cold as ever but he was happy that he was okay.

He grabbed his pale hand as he eyes looked over Ulquiorra's body;

"Grimmjow im fine", Ulquiorra said as he looked Grimmjow in the eyes,

"You almost died today", Grimmjow shouted,

"I didn't die Grimmjow, you yanked on my wing, would you expect me to do", Ulquiorra said boringly,

"Well it's not my fault you left yourself open", Grimmjow growled,

"Really, so it's my fault that you almost ripped my wing off", Ulquiorra said as he narrowed his eyes,

"GUYS", Ichigo shouted getting the 2 attention, "Back to the topic please", he sighed.

"Anyway what were you guys talking about", Renji asked,

"Talking about Aizen", Ichigo answered,

There was a snap of a fan and Kisuke started to talk,

"Ulquiorra please remove your jacket", he asked

Ulquiorra doing what he asked; took of his white jacket and folded it neatly and set aside; Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the scratched off number 4 on Ulquiorra's pale chest. Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow staring so he gave him a reassuring smile, Grimmjow smiled back, but he still had his doubts.

He remembered when he looked back at Ulquiorra through the portal to see Aizen nearly tearing off the skin, where the number 4 was placed. Ulquiorra's scream filled Grimmjow ears, remembering Aizen cutting him on the back before he jumped to the portal….and never looking back; until now that is.

Grimmjow couldn't take he got up and walked out the door to get some air, he couldn't stay in there and think about this.

Everybody watched as Grimmjow got up and walked out with a depressing look on his face. Ichigo started to get up, but he was stopped by Ulquiorra low voice,

"Leave him Ichigo, just give him some space", he said his eyes carrying no emotions.

"Y….Ya sure he looked really worried", Ichigo said as he stared at the door,

"Yes, im sure", Ulquiorra answered,

"Ichigo chillax you worry about people to much ya know", Renji put in has he put an arm around his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra could you turn around for me", Urahara asked; Ulquiorra turned so his back was facing Kisuke's face. Kisuke looked at the scars on Ulquiorra's back; it was a horizontal line that connected to his shoulder blades…..interesting.

"Ulquiorra your wings comes through your shoulder blades right", Kisuke asked curiously.

"Yes that's correct", Ulquiorra said as he looked over his shoulder,

"Hmmm I wonder why the scare is right on top of it", Kisuke said,

"I wonder why it is like that to, im not really sure", Ulquiorra answered.

"You can put your jacket back on", Kisuke said, "What was it that you said before passing out", he asked.

Ulquiorra zipped up his white jacket, and looked Kisuke in the eyes. "Aizen is coming back, but I didn't meant to say, it just came out", Ulquiorra said, dropping his gaze to his hands.

"So you had no control over your what you said", Ichigo asked,

"Yes, I would assume", Ulquiorra answered, "But I don't understand why though", he said'

"Maybe he playing one his mind games", Renji put in, "I mean he did it a million times already so maybe he is trying to bring you 2 back", he offered,

"Hmm you never know maybe he was giving you 2 a warning", Kisuke said as he looked over at Ulquiorra, who still staring at his hands,

"Well keep me updated if anything happens", Kisuke says as he walked out the door,

Ulquiorra finally got up and got back into his gigi; he went to the door to go find Grimmjow, leaving Ichigo with Renji.

Ichigo started to get up but Renji pulled him back down landing into his lap.

"W….What are you doing", Ichigo stammered.

"What is up with you lately, you've been avoiding me a lot", Renji said as he looked at Ichigo's big brown eyes.

"I….I wasn't ignoring you", Ichigo said as he looked up to see Renji staring at him,

Renji, held out a hand to caress Ichigo's cheek, causing him to blush full on, "Why are you blushing", Renji asked with teasing smile.

"R….Renji i…..i real-Renji cut him off with a kiss to the lips his tongue slipping into the carrot-tops mouth. It took Ichigo a minute to respond to the kiss, and when he did; it was the most wonderful thing he felt ever. The redhead broke the kiss to stare at Ichigo who was flushed and panting,

"Is this what you wanted", Renji asked a smirk working its way up to his lips; Ichigo responded by kissing him back making Renji's fall back on the floor. "I've been waiting for a long time", Ichigo said against Renji's lips.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra walked out into the cold night to go find Grimmjow, who was sitting on the roof. He hopped up there to find Grimmjow staring at the sky. He walked over and sat next to him, he looked at Grimmjow's face; Ulquiorra could obviously see the pained and distant look in those blue eyes.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said quietly as he reached over to caress that tan muscular face.

Grimmjow took that pale hand in his and kissed it gently, Ulquiorra blushed at the loving act.

"Ulquiorra", he whispered; he looked over to find Ulquiorra staring at him worriedly, he didn't like Ulquiorra worrying about him.

"I'm fine Ulqi", Grimmjow said reassuringly,

"Are you sure Grimmjow because-"Ulquiorra I'm fine, im more worried about you….i…I don't think I can handle you getting hurt again especially by Aizen's hands", Grimmjow said quietly as he looked into emerald eyes.

"Grimmjow I will not get hurt okay", Ulquiorra said as he laid his head on Grimmjow's broad shoulder.

"Do you promise", Grimmjow asked,

Ulquiorra picked up his head to look up into Grimmjow's blue eyes. "Only if you promise me the same", Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ulquiorra on the lips; Ulquiorra broke the kiss…"I promise", he whispered.

**Okay this would have been way longer but, something happened and my computer didn't save the actual file, so I just re-type the whole thing by memory. So yah =P fail on my part. Oh do ya guy like the IchiXRen? I just wanted to throw those to in, because there so cute. ;)**

**REVIEW =)**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	3. Chapter 3

Renji and Ichigo walked out the candy shop to go find Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Up here", Grimmjow called out from the top of the house.

Renji and Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow on the roof, "Where's Ulquiorra", Ichigo yelled from the bottom.

Grimmjow looked at the sleeping form on the other side, "He's asleep", Grimmjow answered,

"Well grab him and come on", Renji yelled he turned to head back to ichigo's house.

Grimmjow went over to Ulquiorra picked him up and placed him on his back and jumped from the roof.

Grimmjow looked at how Ichigo was staring at Renji, he smirked,

"So did ya kiss him yet", Grimmjow asked as he fell in step with ichigo who still staring at Renji's back.

Yep he fell hard for that redhead, Grimmjow thought to himself;

"Ichigo", Grimmjow said; Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow, but his eyes kept going back to Renji,

"Did ya kiss him", Grimmjow asked with a smirk on his face; he watched as Ichigo's face went red.

"W….What do mean", He stuttered, as he looked away,

"Ichigo im not an idiot I see the way you look at him, so did ya", Grimmjow said,

"Why do you wanna know", Ichigo asked curiously,

"Tch, I was just asking", Grimmjow said;

"Well if you really want to know, he kissed me so yah", Ichigo said with a faint blush on his face.

Grimmjow chucked to himself, "I knew it", Grimmjow said with a smile,

"Oi, Ichi get over here", Renji yelled, "Why the hell ya walking so slow", he called out,

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow who was smiling "Go head", Grimmjow said,

Grimmjow watched as ichigo ran up to Renji, who took his hand in his. Grimmjow let out a depressed sigh…..

"What's wrong with you", Ulquiorra said quietly from Grimmjow's back,

Grimmjow looked at him from the corner of his eye; Ulquiorra looked back with bright green eyes.

"It's nothing", Grimmjow muttered, he averted his eyes to something other than Ulquiorra's glare,

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said he tighten his grip on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"What", Grimmjow answered,

"Tell me what's wrong with you, your whole back is all tensed so tell me what's wrong", Ulquiorra asked again.

Grimmjow didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to go home and get some sleep. But knowing Ulquiorra he's going to pester him until he answers.

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all", Grimmjow said,

"Grimmjow we already talked about this on the roof, now tell me the truth", Ulquiorra said boringly,

"Tch, nothing ever gets by you huh", Grimmjow said with a smirk; Ulquiorra chuckled "What do you take me for", he said with a small smile,

"Alright, im just thinking what would happen if Aizen is _really_ looking for us", Grimmjow said. He felt Ulquiorra grip his shoulder harder,

"Grimmjow, don't worry about that okay, just forget about it", Ulquiorra said; he laid his head on those broad shoulders…."Just forget okay, were here now and there's no way he's going to bring us back", he said.

"You make it seem so easy to forget it", Grimmjow said with a huff; He looked over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra sleeping again.

He caught up to Ichigo and Renji and told them by;

"Oi, is he okay", Renji asked looking over at Ulquiorra,

"Yah he's fine just a little tired is all", Grimmjow answered, "I'll see ya guys tomorrow", he said.

"See yah berry", Grimmjow said with a wink,

"Ya bastard", Ichigo yelled out his face a bright red,

When they both got home Ulquiorra went to go take a shower, when Grimmjow went to go get something to eat out the kitchen.

Ulquiorra took off his clothes, but before he went into the shower he looked at himself in the mirror. This gigi thing made his hair a little bit longer, he didn't look as pale as he used to; he turned so he could see his back….so he could look at the scar. His eyes went from the mirror to his back and then back to the mirror.

_My dear Quarto…._

Ulquiorra's head turned to the door; was he hearing things? He looked back at the mirror and he saw his face, but this time he a cut on his cheek and across his nose. It was just like the cut he had before left Hueco Mundo. What the hell is going on?

_Do you remember?_

Ulquiorra looked around the bathroom; nobody was in here but him. He then looked back at the mirror again, and he saw Grimmjow….dead in Aizen hands. Ulquiorra brought back his fist and broke the mirror into a million of pieces. What was that…..? What the hell is going on? That voice what is it?

Grimmjow who was in the living eating heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom; he got up and knocked on the door.

"Ulquiorra you okay", Grimmjow asked from behind the door; Ulquiorra was in the bathroom sitting on the floor.

_You can't forget_

"Stop", Ulquiorra said shakily; who is that, Ulquiorra knew that voice but he just couldn't focus.

_My dear Quarto_

"Stop", Ulquiorra yelled;

"Ulquiorra open the door", Grimmjow yelled, and what the hell is he doing in there.

"Leave me alone", Ulquiorra yelled; he started to shake, his whole body was trembling; his back started to hurt, and he couldn't catch his breath.

_I will take you, and that panther_

"No, Stop", he yelled,

Grimmjow was starting to get worried now; what is Ulquiorra yelling about…..better yet, who is he talking to.

"Ulqi, open the door", Grimmjow tried again; not getting an answer. Grimmjow lifted his foot and knocked the door open. He looked at the shattered mirror that was on the ground; he looked up to see Ulquiorra. He walked over and sat in front of him; his whole body was shaking violently…..

"Ulqi, what's wrong", Grimmjow asked; he grabbed Ulquiorra's chin in his hands so he could see his face.

"M…..Make it stop", Ulquiorra said shakily….."P…Please make it stop",

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra confused, "Stop what Ulquiorra, and tell me what's wrong", Grimmjow asked softly.

Ulquiorra moved closer to Grimmjow, grabbing the front of his shirt like his life depended on it.

"T….That voice i…it won't stop"…"I….I can hear it"…."It won't stop", Ulquiorra said….."H…He's here".

"Ulquiorra calm down and breathe", Grimmjow said;

"B…But the v….voice", Ulquiorra stuttered "Ulquiorra calm down", Grimmjow instructed.

Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow staring at him with a worried look; then his breath caught in his throat. Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's body go still… "Ulqi", Grimmjow said alarmed.

"I…I can't breathe", Ulquiorra stuttered.

_I WILL get you….My Dear Quarto_

Ulquiorra's vision started blur, he couldn't breathe; he heard someone call his name but he couldn't hear either…..only that voice…..that voice he knew so well.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled; Danmit, Grimmjow couldn't remember the last time Ulquiorra had an anxiety attack, and this was by far the worst he saw it. Grimmjow felt the hand that gripped his shirt loosen, and Ulquiorra's body went slack in Grimmjow's arms.

"Danmit", Grimmjow muttered. He picked Ulquiorra up and brought him into their bedroom; he put Ulquiorra into the bed and brought the blanket up to his chin. He sighed, what the hell was that about? He thought to himself. What voice was Ulquiorra talking about?

Grimmjow was starting to worry about this whole thing now; Ulquiorra said to forget but Grimmjow is finding that kind of hard; especially after what happened just now.

They will have to talk about this in the morning Grimmjow thought as he climbed into bed with his love.

Ulquiorra instantly curled up against Grimmjow's chest…..and im supposed to be the cat, Grimmjow thought with a smile.

DREAMING

"_GRIMMJOW"….._

_Ulquiorra was running toward Grimmjow's body; he was lying in his own blood,_

"_Stay back", he yells,_

_Ulquiorra's stops,_

_Then that voice came into play, but the face….Ulquiorra couldn't see the face, He was walking towards Grimmjow's body. He had his sword out; he pointed it at Grimmjow's throat._

"_STOP", Ulquiorra yells,_

_I told you that I would get you….and the panther_

_That voice…..who is that. "Aizen", Ulquiorra whispers,_

_There was a blood curdling scream….._

Ulquiorra shot up from the bed, his breaths coming in short; He looked over at Grimmjow who still sleeping soundly. That dream….no that nightmare felt so real; to make sure everything was real, he poked Grimmjow's cheek. Yep everything was real;

"What are you doing", Grimmjow says quietly as he looked up to Ulquiorra who was still poking his cheek.

Startled Ulquiorra just brought his finger back and looked into Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow could tell that something was wrong with Ulquiorra, he looked scared; like he was about to jump out his own skin.

He moved closer and brought Ulquiorra into a hug, his back settled perfectly against Grimmjow's chest.

"Tell me what's wrong", he said,

"It's nothing", Ulquiorra muttered, as he relaxed into Grimmjow touch,

"Liar", Grimmjow growled, "Since when do you wake up at 6 in the morning poking my cheek", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra sighed, he did have point there, "I….I had nightmare", Ulquiorra stuttered…."But it was nothing", he said quickly; He didn't want to worry Grimmjow, and with all this Aizen talk; he didn't want to bring it up.

"Are you sure", Grimmjow asks worriedly; Ulquiorra turned around and kissed Grimmjow on the lips….."Im sure", Ulquiorra whispered.

"Okay, but since were up, what the hell is up", Grimmjow started

"What do you mean", Ulquiorra asked confused.

"You had anxiety attack in the bathroom and you scared the shit out of me", Grimmjow shouted,

"Please stop yelling, and I don't know", Ulquiorra replied,

"Ulquiorra, I've known you for a long time, and you only get those when your seriously worried about something, so tell me", Grimmjow stated.

"It's just all this, after 3 years, and…..why can't he just leave us alone", Ulquiorra said quietly; he looked into Grimmjow's blue eyes…."Why can't we have peace", he said sadly.

"Ulquiorra I wish I knew, I want us to be together forever, and you know that…but if we let Aizen get between us", Grimmjow started…"he will end up destroying our love for each other".

Ulquiorra laid his head on Grimmjow's chest…."Can we even kill him Grimmjow….are we strong enough", he asks quietly.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra; holding him tightly, "Don't worry about that, if were together than we can do anything", Grimmjow whispers.

**Okay chapter 3 yay… I would've written a little bit more but, im just not motivated right now. I got only one Review on the last chapter (Thank You BleachFreak13) so I tried to make this one more interesting =P**

**Review =]**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really, sorry for not updating I just had a lot of crap to do lately and I can't focus at all. Im sick and im stressed out a lot….sorry my problem not yours. But anyway, I just want to say that I won't be updating as fast as I usually do because school starts next Tuesday. And I'll try my hardest to get the 5****th**** chapter up sometime today, but I can't promise anything. =] Thank you! Oh and I really didn't re-read this…im way to tired right now so if there is any misspelling and all that crap just point it out and I'll fix it later =/**

**Ps…9 whole pages of this….your welcome =D**

Grimmjow woke up 4 hours later with Ulquiorra's head on his chest sound asleep. He gently moved his lover's head and set it on the pillow.

He walked out the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them; that conversation that they had last night probably unsettled Ulquiorra and the best way to help him; is to make his favorite breakfast.

Chocolate Muffins and Chocolate Waffles. Grimmjow would never understand why Ulquiorra love chocolate so much, but if it would put him in a good mood then he will make them. He on the other hand just likes some pancakes and a cup of coffee.

After cooking everything he set the little round table by the window and put the two plates on the placemat.

Ulquiorra rolled over to wrap his arms around Grimmjow but he wasn't there. He sat up and got off the bed; he went to the bathroom to go take a shower and to brush his teeth. When he came out the smell of chocolate went up his nose. Putting his clothes on quickly he walked out the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

"Morning", Grimmjow said brightly, from where he sat at the table.

Ulquiorra stared at the table, then his eyes went to the chocolate waffles and muffins; his mouth started to water at the mere sight of it.

"M….Morning", Ulquiorra stuttered as he sat down to the table; he instantly took a muffin and nearly ate the thing in one bite. Finishing the 1st one he started to eat the waffles.

Grimmjow sat there in amusement, he loves seeing Ulquiorra like this. So out of it, so entranced by the chocolate; he drank some of his coffee, and continued to stare at Ulquiorra who was eating his 4th muffin.

Ulquiorra was going to eat the rest of his waffle, but he stopped when Grimmjow started to laugh.

"What are you laughing for", Ulquiorra said his brow's raised in confusing,

"You really do love chocolate huh", Grimmjow said as he ate a piece of his waffle,

Ulquiorra looked down embarrassed, he couldn't help it; he just really loved chocolate.

"Lemme have the rest", Grimmjow said as he reached for the half eaten muffin; but Ulquiorra snatched it from the plate.

"No, you made it for me so im going to eat it", Ulquiorra said stubbornly as he stuffed the rest of the muffing in his mouth.

Grimmjow growled and leaned over the table; kissing Ulquiorra's open mouth, his tongue darted out and wrapped it around the piece of muffing that Ulquiorra stuffed in his mouth and took it. He sat back in his chair and swallow what was left of it.

"Bastard", Ulquiorra grumble he stared daggers at Grimmjow for taking his last piece of muffin.

"Ulqi chillax you'll get it back later", Grimmjow said with a sly smile.

Ulquiorra only rolled his eyes before getting up and take his plate to the sink;

"Watcha want to do today", Grimmjow asked, getting up to give his plate to his love,

Ulquiorra turned from the sink with a confused look, "Don't you work today", he asked,

Grimmjow huffed in annoyance; he walked back over to the table and stared out the window.

Ulquiorra turned back to the dishes with a smile on his face,

"Im taking that as a yes am I right", Ulquiorra asked; drying of the last plate and putting it away. He heard Grimmjow sigh again, and Ulquiorra walked over behind him. He wrapped his arms around his chest and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Mm how about-", Ulquiorra started as he his hands went down to the hem of Grimmjow's blue shirt, lifting it up; his hands running up and down his sides. Grimmjow relaxed under the pale boys touch….

"-when you get off we can-", Ulquiorra breathed into Grimmjow's ear; he dragged his tongue over Grimmjow's neck.

"-have a little fun", He finished; He turned Grimmjow around so he was facing him. Ulquiorra settled himself in Grimmjow's lap; he leaned in; his lips barley touching Grimmjow's

"What time do you have to be there", Ulquiorra whispered; Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra through half-lidded eyes, it was a turn on how Ulquiorra was acting all kinky.

"At 11:00 I get off at 6", Grimmjow answered;

"Hmmm you're gonna be late its 10:50", Ulquiorra said he leaned in a little more their lips almost touching…..then;

"BUT, you need to go, because you are not going to get fired again", Ulquiorra said as he got off Grimmjow's lap with a sly smile.

Grimmjow grumbled under his breath…."Ya damn tease", He said.

"Right, but I did mean what is said….so look forward to that", Ulquiorra said; "Besides while you're out I gotta go back to Kisuke's", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow got up to get his work clothes; "Why you need to go there for", Grimmjow asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Ulquiorra leaned against the doorframe, watching Grimmjow get dressed. "I have questions about…ya know", Ulquiorra said looking down at his feet. Grimmjow stopped buckling his belt, was Ulquiorra still on about Aizen; he was really hoping that he would just forget about it.

"Ulquiorra, just leave it", Grimmjow said; as he went back to the belt.

"I can't just leave it", Ulquiorra retorted,

"Ulquiorra you were just telling me yesterday to forget about it, so why do you care so much about this", Grimmjow said irritated.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow; and his mind instantly went to the dream he had last night….That terrible nightmare.

"What's wrong", Grimmjow suddenly asked; Ulquiorra's train of thought broke…

"Uh, it's nothing", Ulquiorra said with small smile.

"Ulquiorra te-"You're gonna be late", Ulquiorra interrupted,

Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra another look before walking out the room; when he got to the door he stopped;

"What's wrong", Ulquiorra asked curiously; He heard Grimmjow sighed for the 4th time this morning; Grimmjow turned around and pulled Ulquiorra into a soothing, sweet kiss. After a minute Grimmjow pulled away and laid his head against Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Don't let it bother you okay", he whispered before walking out the door.

Ulquiorra stared at the door for a minute, thinking about what Grimmjow just said. You make it seems so easy, he thought.

WORK

Grimmjow was walking to walking to work when he ran into Renji and Ichigo.

"Sup berry….redhead", Grimmjow greeted teasingly,

Ichigo's smiling face instantly fell into a scowl "Would ya stop calling me that", he yelled,

Grimmjow held his chin in his hand; acting like he was thinking…."No", he answered with a laugh.

"Come kitty-cat, no need to be like that", Renji taunted as he punched Grimmjow on the arm lightly.

"How's Ulquiorra", Ichigo asked,

"Umm he had an anxiety attack yesterday night but he's all fine", Grimmjow said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What, then why the hell are you out here you should be watching over him", Ichigo said frantically

"Berry calm down, he get those every once and a while….he's fine now", Grimmjow reassured the frantic teenager.

When it looked like Ichigo calmed down Grimmjow asked.

"Tch …so wadda ya guys doing", Grimmjow asked as he looked at the couple all dressed up.

Renji wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder; "Were going out to get some breakfast, then were going to the movies, and then were heading to the park", Renji said in one sentence.

"Sounds nice", Grimmjow muttered…he could've take Ulquiorra out to if he didn't have to work, he thought.

"Yah that park is real nice, especially at night; it's got a long lake and a lot of trees", Ichigo explained

Grimmjow was going to say something but ichigo cut it; "Well we gotta go, have fun at work", Ichigo said smirking.

Ichigo was lucky that Renji pulled him away so quick, because Grimmjow would've punched him right in the face. It's not like he wanted to work, I mean ya they still had a lot of money; but a little more would help. Grumbling to himself he walks onto to work.

KISUKE'S

"Ah welcome Ulquiorra, what can I do for you", Kisuke welcomed,

Ulquiorra sat down at table and instantly froze up; He really wanted to leave this alone like Grimmjow said. But that dream he had last night was a little too real.

Kisuke stared at Ulquiorra from under his hat he could tell that Ulquiorra was nervous; the way he was looking down and playing with his fingers.

"Is this about Aizen", Kisuke asked curiously; He watched as Ulquiorra's hands instantly stopped and his body went still.

"Y…Yes it is, I just had a question", Ulquiorra answered.

Kisuke leaned back into his chair, "Go ahead",

Ulquiorra took breath before asking, "Do you think Aizen can manipulate your dreams",

Kisuke sat up at the question, he thought about it for a minute…. "It's possible, depends on what the dream is about", he answered.

"I…It was about Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said,

"'Oh that kind of dream….hmm I don't know depends on the position-"NO, that's not what I meant, he was killed…by Aizen", Ulquiorra said

Kisuke thought about it for a minute "Well it could be like a vision…where were you two when it happened", Kisuke asked.

Ulquiorra tried to remember…."The park…yah it was by the lake when it happened", Ulquiorra said.

"Well im not sure about this, but if it's Aizen im pretty sure he doing this", Kisuke said seriously.

Ulquiorra was quiet for a while; he thought about the dream for a minute. He didn't understand it at all, if it was like a vision (more like a warning), then why would Aizen tell him beforehand. Something wasn't right about this; Ulquiorra started to panic inside, Grimmjow worked by that park…..what if something happens…..what if his dream really came true.

Ulquiorra suddenly stood up not saying another word to Kisuke. The sun was just setting when he walked out the shop; this was bad; in his dream it was at night, if he didn't get to Grimmjow fast enough, something is bound to happen.

MEANWHILE

Grimmjow walked out the convenient store he worked at, and started to head home. He was walking across the railroad when he caught sight of that park that Ichigo was talking about. That idiot was right; the park looked pretty nice at night…kinda romantic even. Wait….romantic, having an actual relationship really changed him.

He was going to walk down to the lake when he heard someone running up to him…...he narrowed his eyes to see who it was….Ulquiorra?

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra shouted as he ran up to Grimmjow out of breath.

Grimmjow was highly confused, what the hell was Ulquiorra doing down here. "What's wrong", Grimmjow asked seriously.

"OH, umm nothing it's just that i….i missed you", Ulquiorra stuttered as he smiled sheepishly,

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him, something wasn't right…"Ulquiorra you don't come running down the street like the devil is chasing you or something and say something like that", Grimmjow said

Ulquiorra gave a shaky breath before answering Grimmjow;

"Grimmjow please, I just wanted to see you", Ulquiorra said innocently….."What I can't come get you or something….are you ashamed to be seen with me", he said accusingly

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra for a minute "No, it's not that, ya just been off lately", Grimmjow said, "Hey ya know I was just about to go to the lake you wanna come", Grimmjow asked,

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide….the park….the Lake, "NO", Ulquiorra said quickly,

"Oh come on why not, it's really nice", Grimmjow said, "Please Ichigo said it looks really nice down there",

Ulquiorra really didn't want to go down there, but Grimmjow wanted to go down there so badly.

"Alright fine but only for a while", Ulquiorra answered.

They both walked down the little path and to the stairs; once they were down there, they both walked up to the lake.

"This is really nice", Ulquiorra said; looking down the water, the moon reflected of the water perfectly…..it was truly beautiful.

"I told you it was nice", Grimmjow said with a smile, "Im always right", he said proudly

"Tch, right", Ulquiorra said sarcastically,

"What ya don't believe me", Grimmjow asked a sly smile on his face…he leaned in closer to Ulquiorra's ear.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra breathed

"What", Grimmjow whispered,

"Im sorry if I was acting different", Ulquiorra said honestly

Grimmjow sat down on the grass, pulling Ulquiorra into his lap. "Don't worry about it, forget about Aizen okay, he is know where near here…..it's just you and me", Grimmjow whispered; He leaned in closer so that their lips touched. It was a nice sweet kiss, and Ulquiorra loved every bit of it until…..

~Clapping~

"G…Grimmjow", Ulquiorra stuttered; Grimmjow started to lift Ulquiorra shirt… "Hmmm what is it", he asked

~Clapping~

"Quit it, do hear someone clapping", Ulquiorra said; Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and listened…."who is that", he asked.

~Laughter~

Grimmjow stood up he got out of his gigi, "Show yourself", Grimmjow yelled out,

"_My, My always loud now aren't we", _

Ulquiorra froze; his whole body went still at the voice….he knew this was a bad idea to come down here.

"_Seems like you 2 are doing well", _

"Bastard get the fuck out here now so I can kill you", Grimmjow growled, his canines showing in an intimidating manner,

The figure walked out the trees, his brown hair slicked back as usual, those brown eyes dark and evil.

"G….Grimmjow, we need to get out of here now", Ulquiorra whispered from behind,

Grimmjow turned his head slightly "Hell no, we should just kill him now", Grimmjow said,

"_Hmmm kill me, oh my dear sixth I only came here for a reason….to take back what's mine", Aizen said; he took a step forward, his eyes locking with Ulquiorra._

Grimmjow held his ground he would be damned if Aizen got his hands on Ulquiorra again, "The hell you are, im not letting you take him again….ever", Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow let's at least get help, you know we can't take him", Ulquiorra stated; he stood up and walked up to Grimmjow. He was kind of surprised himself that he could even talk let alone walk; Aizen is here just like his dream; he couldn't let Grimmjow get hurt….he made a promise.

"_My dear Quarto, oh how I missed you, it's been quite __**lonely **__you know; I told you I was going to get you", Aizen said, taking a step closer._

"Shut up, yer not taking him anywhere", Grimmjow yelled; he ran forward holding Pantera in his hands tightly; he raised the sword to cut Aizen…but at the last minute he disappeared. Grimmjow turned around just in time to see Aizen behind Ulquiorra….he had needle in his hands…..the fuck he needs that for Grimmjow thought.

"_To slow Grimmjow, you are going to have to better than that", Aizen said smoothly;_

Ulquiorra got of his gigi and tried to cut Aizen but he was to slow; the brunette was now in front of him, sword in one hand a needle in the other. Aizen raised his sword and brought it down across Ulquiorra's chest;

"Ahhhh", Ulquiorra screamed out in pain; he fell to the ground, blood surrounding his body.

Grimmjow was going to strike Aizen, but then something pricked his arm…..that needle. He arm went numb then his whole body went numb….He saw Aizen pick Ulquiorra up and Grimmjow reached out a hand.

"_Now I will be taking what is mine", Aizen said with a smile._

Grimmjow saw the look on Ulquiorra's face, he looked like he wanted this to happen…..Danmit, Grimmjow thought. The last thing he saw was red…..red and orange and then he were out like a light.

_~Ulquiorra's Thoughts While Traveling back to Hueco Mundo~_

_Ulquiorra wasn't that surprised when Aizen took him. Even though in his dream; he saw Grimmjow in Aizen hands dead._

_But now he's the one caught in Aizen's godforsaken grasp….again. After three years he back where he started. It was like a step forward and then 2 steps back; he didn't want to go back, but he really didn't have a choice right now._

_Grimmjow…..im sorry I couldn't keep my promise…_

KISUKE'S

"Oi, I think he's waking up", Renji said,

"Stop yelling you idiot", Ichigo shouted,

"Guys honestly", Kisuke said.

They were all sitting around Grimmjow passed out form; Ichigo and Renji found him knocked out cold with a needle stuck in his arm, so they brought him to Kisuke's.

"S…Shit", Grimmjow muttered as he sat up in the bed,

"Are you alright", Renji asked,

"Yah we found you unconscious in the park", Ichigo said in a worried tone,

Grimmjow blinked a few times to get his vision into play, and then he tried to get his thoughts together. After a minute it all came rushing back to him; Ulquiorra acting weird, going to the park and then Aizen…..he took Ulquiorra.

"Danmit", Grimmjow yelled in frustration,

"What's the matter with you", ichigo asked,

"He took him….t…that bastard took him", Grimmjow muttered; he was seriously on the brink of tears, he couldn't even protect Ulquiorra and now he's back in that hell hole.

"Aizen huh, so what Ulquiorra told me earlier was kind of true except it's backwards", Kisuke said.

Everybody turned to look at him; "What are you talking about", Renji asked,

"Well Ulquiorra came here earlier and told me about this dream he had", Kisuke explained,

"And what was it about", Ichigo asked

"It was about Grimmjow, he was dead in Aizen's hands in that park you went to", Kisuke said as he looked over at Grimmjow,

"W…Wait me….is that why he didn't want to go to the park", Grimmjow said incredulous,

"Yah, he came here to ask me if it could be a vision of some sort, and it's kind of true but reversed", he said,

"So that's why he was acting like that the past few days", Grimmjow said, "Well i don't have time to sit here, I gotta get Ulquiorra back now", Grimmjow said; he stood up a little too fast and that was a mistake, because he fell back down.

"Dumbass you need to sit and rest", Ichigo said,

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so he just sighed.

"Don't worry will get Ulqi back", Kisuke said with a smile,

Ulquiorra don't worry I'll come for you…..i promise

**REVIEW! PLZ =D**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I just want to say im sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating fast enough; I have a lot of stuff going on right now. So I'll try to update every other day =)**

It's only been a day since Ulquiorra was captured, and Grimmjow was finding it really hard to cope with. He's sitting on the couch just thinking; thinking about what would happen to Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo. What if Aizen tries to hurt him…..or rape him…? "Danmit", he yells out in frustration. He got up and walked out the door, sitting here and thinking about this stuff is not going to help. If only that bastard Kisuke would let him go after Ulquiorra like he intended to.

Grimmjow sighed again and walked towards the park; he went down the steps and stopped when he got the lake. He stared at the water just like Ulquiorra did that night; he sat down on the grass; his hands hanging of his knees as he stared out into space. Grimmjow let out a groan before flopping down on his back, we he said that he needed to get out of the house so he can't stop thinking about Ulquiorra….this is not what he meant. Coming to the very place that Ulquiorra was taking was not helping at all. Grimmjow's eyes started to drop, but before he fell asleep he wondered what his love was doing.

HUECO MUNDO

Ulquiorra was lying in a cell room; his hands cuffed on a long chain on a wall. His white jacket ripped open, blood coating the front. His raven hair soaked in his own blood from a head wound, that Aizen gave him. Ulquiorra knew good and well this was going to happen when we got back here, it's only been a day and he's already on the brink of death. Ulquiorra was haunted by what happened yesterday, he remembered it well….

YESTERDAY NIGHT

When Aizen cut him on the chest before they left, Ulquiorra was completely terrified of what was going to happen next. When they reached Las Noches, Aizen was suspiciously nice to him. Ulquiorra felt like something wasn't right; Aizen placed him back into his rightful room and just left him there. The only person who came to see him was Szayel, but he only came to ask some questions about the World of the Living.

Ulquiorra didn't worry much about Aizen because he left him alone for a good while now, so he decided to go to sleep for the rest of the day. However as soon as his head hit the pillow someone walked into his room. He sat up to see who it was; suddenly there was something covering his mouth and he was hit on the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was the laughter that filled his ears…..Aizen.

Which brings us back to this damp cell Ulquiorra was currently sitting in; the wall all white and stoned, one small window on the left side; letting in what little light the moon produced. It was like he was in an insane asylum, but if he stayed in here any longer he was pretty sure he was going to go crazy. Ulquiorra looked up when he heard the cell door open; Aizen walked up to the weakened 4th with a pissed off look.

"Ulquiorra", Aizen said as he looked down at the Quarto with anger; Ulquiorra didn't know why he was so pissed off, but the look on his former leaders face was scaring the hell out of him. But knowing Ulquiorra he didn't show Aizen the satisfaction…..like hell he would.

Aizen sat down in front of Ulquiorra, he caressed that paled cheek. It was a soothing act but then his hand came hard across that same pale cheek; turning it a bright purple. Ulquiorra would have yelled out but he still had something covering his mouth.

"My, dear Quarto why did you leave me here….alone", Aizen asked in a teasing tone; Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the question. This question was easy to answer Ulquiorra thought. _We _left because you're fucking insane psychopath, manipulating, bastard who thinks he actually god; but of course Ulquiorra didn't say this out loud.

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra with a look of disgust; he took off whatever that was covering his mouth.

"Answer my question", Aizen said as he took Ulquiorra chin in his hands.

Ulquiorra eyes looked into the menacing brown ones and gave him the honest answer;

"1st there was no me, I left with my lover…Grimmjow, and we left because we both hated your guts", Ulquiorra answered honestly his eyes never leaving Aizen's.

Aizen growled and punched Ulquiorra on the bruised cheek; his body fell to the side, blood running from his lips.

"Bad answer my dear 4th, and for that you WILL pay", Aizen said menacingly and he un-cuffed Ulquiorra's hands and picked him up; Ulquiorra knew where they were going….he knew what was about to happen….he knew the pain that was going to come. Before Aizen threw him on the bed, his mind went Grimmjow; the love of his life….the only person that could make him truly smile….the only one that Ulquiorra could trust….._ I'm sorry, Ulquiorra thought; _as Aizen started to take down his jacket and hakama.

PARK

"Ichi, come on im hungry", Renji whined as they walked pasted the park, He grabbed Ichigo by the waist and pulled him into a hot kiss; their tongues dancing with each other.

Ichigo struggled to get away, as much as he loved the way Renji kissed, he had to go do something, "Wait Renji, I gotta go and get something form Urahara", Ichigo said irritably,

They were walking in the cold they just got from Orihime's house; and they were passing the park. Ichigo looked over at the lake….it's weird 2 people were taking from the same place, Ichigo thought; His mothers, and Ulquiorra. Ichigo looked over at the lake again, but then something caught his eye.

"Renji wait", Ichigo suddenly said quickly; Renji turned to see Ichigo bolting down the steps and towards the laying form on the ground.

Grimmjow was sleeping on the ground in the cold, his lips almost blue as his hair.

"That damn idiot", Renji said as he walked up behind Ichigo; "He must really love Ulquiorra", Renji said quietly.

"Yah, there no way in hell im sleeping in the cold for you", Renji muttered, as he pulled the scarf closer to himself.

Ichigo turned to give him a cold look before helping the sleeping Grimmjow to his feet, "You could at least help me here", Ichigo said.

"Oh sorry", Renji apologized. He walked over and helped Grimmjow up and out of the park. Once they got to Kisuke's house, Grimmjow finally came around. He opened his eyes; blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Ah your awake", Kisuke hummed as he leaned in closer to Grimmjow's face; Grimmjow growled in annoyance at the man who was to close for comfort.

"Move, ya bastard", Grimmjow yelled as he sat up; Kisuke moved out of Grimmjow's face.

"You okay Grimm", Ichigo asked worriedly; even though that Grimmjow was up, Ichigo could tell that he was kind of out it….like he was lost.

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo with a menacing look on his face. "Don't fucking call me that", he hissed.

"S….Sorry", Ichigo muttered; he'd totally forgot that, that was the nickname that Ulquiorra called Grimmjow on a rare occasion.

"Grimmjow why the hell were you sleeping in the park", Renji cut in with an irritated tone. Grimmjow glared over at the redhead….his mind went blank for minute; why did he go over there?

"I don't know", he answered,

"You were thinking of Ulquiorra…right", Kisuke asked; a small smile played at his lips.

Grimmjow looked over at the shinigami before getting up to leave; he couldn't take this, he missed Ulquiorra way too much, he needed to go bring him back as soon as possible.

"Listen, Grimmjow I know you miss U-"Of course I fucking miss him what the hell do you expect me to feel, I can't sit here and not do anything", Grimmjow yell at them.

"Grimmjow you need to understand that if you go after him now, only worse things will happen to him and you know that", Ichigo said calmly.

"Fuck that, I don't care what the hell you guys think", Grimmjow shouted again….a frustrating tear rolling down his cheek. The other three in the room gaped at the sight.

"Ulquiorra is in Aizen's hands…again, and im not gonna sit here and not do anything; Im going to go there and save him….either you guys are there to help me or not", Grimmjow said; he then walked out the room and to the door.

Ulquiorra I will come get you…..i will save you.

**So, tired right now. Ah jeez but I tried my best to focus on this chapter….i also tried to make this longer but my headache wouldn't let me. So this is all I got for now.**

**Review you guys….and thank you =}**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet you guys are like wtf right now. Aha yah im finishing up this story because so many people asked me to continued. It wasn't like I was never gonna finish this; I just started school when i started this story and I was really stressed out so I stopped it for a while. BUT NOW IT'S BACK! BONZAI! **

**So im going to stop blabbing and let you read the 6****th**** chapter =D**

**Ps. Since im still writing another story, these chapters would only be about 1,000-1600 words (about, or maybe more). So yah not as long as my other chapters**

Grimmjow was back home now pacing in the living room thinking. As much as Grimmjow hated Hueco Mundo, he didn't want to leave Ulquiorra there. He stormed out of Kisuke's house an hour ago, and now he was starting to doubt himself. He was sure that he wanted to go save the love of his life; but he wasn't sure if he _did _go that he would make it worse for Ulquiorra.

"Ah screw it", he said as he growled low in his throat, if he didn't get Ulquiorra back now, there's now telling what's going to happen to him. Just when he was going to open a Garganta somebody knocked on the door. Grimmjow walked from the living room to the main room and opened the door to see Ichigo standing there with Renji at his side.

Ichigo walked right into the house without asking as did Renji with a serious look on his face.

"Im here to help", he exclaimed boldly staring Grimmjow right in the eyes. Grimmjow scoffed at this, was this guy serious.

"Didn't look like you wanted to help an hour ago", Grimmjow amusingly. Renji then took part of the conversation.

"Listen were here to help you either you want it or not", Renji stated with a scowl.

"Tch, fine but don't get yourself killed", Grimmjow said before making a Garganta and stepping inside.

Hueco Mundo

"Ulquiorra com on you need to get up", Szayel said as shook Ulquiorra's shoulder. He was currently sitting up against the wall, he was a complete mess. Whatever Aizen did to him, must have messed him up, Szayel thought to himself, he knew Aizen was a cold-hearted bastard but this had gone too far.

He picked Ulquiorra up off the floor and carried him back to his rightful room. Once he was inside he walked to the bathroom and placed Ulquiorra inside the tub, he only took the white coat off of his pale body. Szayel knew that Ulquiorra had his pride, and he didn't want to break even more than it already is.

He turned the hot water on until if fill the whole tub; he heard a hiss coming from Ulquiorra. Szayel watched as the water started to turn red, his gaze went to an awful gash on his arm.

"Ulquiorra, are you awake", Szayel asked, he wanted permission to help him; last thing he wants is for Ulquiorra to totally flip on him.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel with half-lidded eyes, he was highly aware that Szayel was trying to help him. However at this point he just didn't care anymore, he didn't want to be here if Grimmjow wasn't here with him.

"Can I stitch that back up", Szayel asked as he stared at the bloody gash, he didn't know what Aizen did to Ulquiorra, but he noticed that the gash on his arm didn't regenerate the tattered skin like it should be.

"Do whatever you want", came Ulquiorra's answer as he let his head fall back against the shower wall. He watched as Szayel got up and walked out the bathroom, as soon as he heard that door swing shut he let the tears that he'd been holding in completely out. It was tear, after tear.

"G…..Grimmjow", he said quietly to himself, god how he missed him. Ulquiorra sensed Szayel coming back so he quickly wiped the tears off his face and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and a box being clicked opened; he felt Szayel lift his right arm and began to clean it out with a cotton ball, it stung like a bitch but he kept his mouth shut. He then felt something wrap around his arm, then another click of the box.

"All fixed", Szayel said happily. Ulquiorra opened his and looked at his arm; it felt better in a way.

"Thank you Szayel," Ulquiorra said as he put his arm over the side of the tub. Szayel was pretty shocked, did the 4th just thank him.

"U…Uh your welcome", he replied. He leaned over and unplugged the tub he watched as the water swirled down the drain.

"Do yah need help", Szayel asked as he held out his hand, surprisingly Ulquiorra grabbed that hand, and hoisted himself up out the tub. Leaning against Szayel for support they made it to the closet so he could change his pants and to get another coat, after changing into his clothes he was exhausted; sensing this he led Ulquiorra to the bed, he laid the pale body on the bed; as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

"Im sorry", Szayel said before going back over to the box he brought from his lab, he brought out a long needle and walked back over to the bed. He took the other arm that wasn't injured and injected the substance in his forearm. Szayel honestly didn't want to do this, but he had no choice, it was a direct order for Aizen. Before leaving he put Band-Aid over his arm, after that he left, not even looking back as he saw Aizen step into the room with a crazed smile on his face.

Meanwhile

The three has been walking through endless sand for about hour now. It wasn't Grimmjow's day; it was like someone was out to get him or something. 1st they teleported way too far from Las Noches, 2 they were attack by arrancars almost every five minutes and 3 Grimmjow was so hungry it felt like his stomach was shrinking.

Finally they came up to giant white castle; Grimmjow shuddered at the thought of seeing this place again. But then he was angered at what Aizen is doing to Ulquiorra right now, if he knew any better; Ulquiorra's probably on a bed right now with Aizen hovering over him, calling him his whore, and his little slut.

Ichigo and Renji could feel the change in Grimmjow spiritual pressure…..he was angry, pissed off, enraged.

"Let's go", Grimmjow growled as he stated forward.

**Okay there you go. I finally started this story up again. But this is it for tonight, because im sleepy and bleach is about to come on. So I gotta go =D**

**Review!**

**Yours Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to warn you, that I soooo did not re-read this for errors, I am super sleepy so im in my lazy mode right now. So yah excuse the little mistakes I made ;}**

Hueco Mundo

Ulquiorra was sound asleep until he felt something on his legs. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Aizen running his disgusting hands up and down his pale legs. Ulquiorra tried his best not to bring his leg up and hit Aizen square in his face. He felt those hands brush against his thighs making him gasp out in pleasure…..wait a minute? Why was this feeling good? He heard Aizen chuckle from the end of the bed, Ulquiorra looked down to see what he was chuckling at; his eyes widen…

….He had a huge hard-on

Entrance

Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Renji just walked through the entrance of Las Noches; Ichigo and Renji looked around in amazement at how big the place was. However Grimmjow tried hard to growl in annoyance, nothing in this hell-hole is amazing, it's quite the opposite really. After 3 years he still hated this place with a passion, he couldn't stop thinking about what took place in this godforsaken place; the pain he'd endured, the things he and Ulquiorra went through, and seeing Ulquiorra at his weakest point, it was truly terrible.

He let out a low growl from his throat, oh how he hated this place. Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow to see what his problem was, he seemed really upset. He figured he should cheer him up he seemed very out of it; just when he was about to open his mouth Renji stopped him.

"Don't," he said quietly so Grimmjow wouldn't hear, Ichigo gave him a confused look but didn't say anything back. He didn't understand why Renji wanted him to keep his mouth shut; I mean if Grimmjow has a problem they should talk it out….right? Tch, forget it these two are too stubborn to talk about their feeling, Ichigo thought.

The three of them rounded a corner, and there all of them saw the rooms to the espada. Grimmjow inwardly flinched when he walked pass his own room, curious he wanted to know if they replaced him or not. Cautiously he opened the door…..but nobody was inside. He walked inside to see his room exactly as he left it 3years ago, one of his jackets still discarded on the edge of his white couch. Something was off; how the hell is his room the same all these years, how come Aizen hasn't recruited a new member already.

"Something wrong Grimmjow", Renji asked as he watched the look on Grimmjow's face go from angered to confusion.

Grimmjow didn't know what it was, but he got the feeling to run, to just get the hell out his room before something bad happened. Suddenly he heard the door slam behind him; Grimmjow whirled around to see Ichigo and Renji gone.

"Oi Ichigo", Grimmjow yelled he walked over to the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge.

"The fucks going on here", Grimmjow shouted as he turned back around to look at the room again. He looked towards the corner of the room and saw a figure in the shadows. He started to take a step back….

"My, My Grimmjow….whatever is the problem", Gin said as he walked out from the shadows. Grimmjow's eyes widened….. "W…Why are you here…..where is Ichigo and Renji", Grimmjow demanded. Gin was merely inches away from Grimmjow's face now.

"Sorry I can't tell", he whispered.

Renji and Ichigo

"What the hell is going on here?" Renji yelled into the darkness; one minute they were inside Grimmjow's room and the next there here. Renji reached out to grab Ichigo's hand, but it wasn't there, he instantly started to panic.

"Ichigo", Renji yelled. He waited but there was no answer, he was going to call him out again when suddenly the lights cut on. He blinked a few times to get his vision in check; he then heard the sound of chains. The redhead turned to see Ichigo on a bed with chains around his wrist that was attached the bed posts. The hell was going on here, and to make it worse some guy was hovering over Ichigo like he was some kind of meat.

He walked over quickly and shoved the guy off of Ichigo, "Stay the hell away from him", Renji shouted at the guy; he moved over ichigo in a possessive manner, like hell he'll let somebody take advantage of boyfriend. The guy that was on the floor suddenly stood up, he sonido over to Renji; towering over the redhead.

"Who the hell are ya", he hissed into Renji's face; the other took a step back, I meant he didn't want to admit it but this guy was very intimidating, especially when he's 2ft taller. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Ichigo trying to get up, but was struggling greatly.

Renji eyes narrowed, "Why the hell are you on top of my boyfriend", he said menacingly. Hearing this Ichigo blushed, his cheeks turning a bright red going up to his ears. The taller of the two walked back over to Ichigo, he caressed Ichigo's flaming cheek; making Renji madder than he already was, he started toward the guy who looked at Ichigo with lust filled eyes; but something held him back.

"Ah, Telsa wonderful timing please holds him still until im done", the other said amusingly, he looked over to the redhead who was struggling against the person who was holding him, but failed.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama", Telsa answered respectfully, as his grip on Reni's arms tightened. Renji watched in horror when he saw that this Nnoitra person ripped Ichigo's clothes right off, he then watched as the taller espada trailed his tongue over Ichigo exposed chest. He browns eyes met with Ichigo's, and he soon felt the urge to go over there and hug the carrot-top.

He watched as Ichigo started to cry…

Room 4

Ulquiorra let out another shaky gasp as Aizen wrapped his hands around his hard member. Aizen was much more aggressive today…..if that's even possible. He already 2 gashes on his chest and a lot scratches on his arms and back. He didn't know how, or why; but all the stuff that Aizen has been doing the past couple of minute had him in pure bliss.

"My, My Ulquiorra your reacting to nicely today", Aizen mused as he squeezed the head; the other let out a low moan from the throat. It didn't matter how much this felt good to him, but this; what Aizen is doing to him is so wrong. His mind started to reel thoughts of Grimmjow; his smile, his hair, his eyes, just everything about him was so intoxicating. However the man right now is Grimmjow; he doesn't have bright blue eyes, or bright blue hair, he doesn't even know his sweet spots.

…..Aizen…..is just disgusting, Ulquiorra thought to himself. I hate you…..i hate you so much…

Aizen must have felt the pent up anger in Ulquiorra, because he suddenly stopped his movement. Ulquiorra was readying himself for a punishment or some sort, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Aizen looking towards the door, emerald eyes followed; but he didn't see anything that held interest. However he did feel something, well more like sensed something.

…Grimmjow, he thought.

Realizing this, those emerald eyes got bigger for a minute, he came. Grimmjow came to come get him, to save him. Ulquiorra suddenly felt happy that he was cared for so much by his lover, but the small smile that came to his lip was slapped of…..literally. Aizen saw that smile on the others face when he realized that Grimmjow was here. Head to the side Ulquiorra turned back to see Aizen glaring at him;

"Seems like your lover has come to play, and he brought friends, but no worries im pretty sure they're going to be playing with somebody else", Aizen said a sadistic smile forming on his face. Ulquiorra turned his gaze back to the door, while Aizen went back to sucking him off. The only thing the other could think of was Grimmjow.

….Please hurry Grimmjow, he thought

Room 6

"Get the away from me", Grimmjow growled as he pushed Gin away from him, but then Gin grabbed onto Grimmjow's arms and flipped him over. Now on his back Grimmjow looked up to see Gin's freak-ass grin, he got back up with growl. He lunged forward aiming to punch Aizen dead in his face, but Gin moved out the way just in time.

Gin was now behind Grimmjow but didn't waste time so he lifted his foot to kick Grimmjow in his back, but surprisingly Grimmjow grabbed it, twisted it, and flung Gin at the wall.

"Bastard now listen here, im here for one thing only now tell me where Ulquiorra is", Grimmjow growled as he walked over to Gin who sitting in a pile of rubble. The ex-shinigami stared up in amazement at how strong the Sexta has gotten over these past years. His smile still in place, Gin stood up and pulled out his sword.

"Beat me and I'll tell ya", Gin said playfully as he got into a battle stance. Gin watched closely as Grimmjow pulled out Pantera from sheath, Grimmjow eyes his sword for a minute; then he looked back up to Gin, but he wasn't there. He tried to remember what Ulquiorra taught him when they used to fight together at Kisuke's house.

"_Try to sense their spiritual pressure, close your eyes and focus", _

Grimmjow closed his eyes for minute and focused trying to find where that bastard was. His ears pricked up from hearing something from the left, his eyes flew open when he dodged an attack from Gin. He smirked when he saw the shocked look on Gin's face; he then took this chance to swing down Pantera, cutting Gin on the chest.

He fell against the wall and into the same rubble for the second time. Grimmjow could tell that he was having a hard time breathing, he smirked. To think that the Sexta could bring down Gin; he chuckled to himself this was quite funny really, only if Ulquiorra was here to see this. He heard Gin cough; he looked over to see him struggling to get up. Grimmjow walked over….

"Now are ya gonna tell me where Ulquiorra is or not", Grimmjow growled as he stepped on Gin chest, making the blood pour out even more. Gin cough up more blood before putting on one of his crazy smiles.

"In…his room….and the other two….in Nn…Nnoitra's room", Gin said breathlessly. Grimmjow smiled at the information, he looked around his room one more time before leaving. He first headed towards Ulquiorra's room, he came first; Ichigo and Renji could handle themselves if they got into any trouble.

Room 5

Renji was no longer contained by Telsa, he had his sword out and ready to kill Nnoitra who almost took advantage of Ichigo. He was not in the middle of the room with Zabimaru over his head, bringing it down with Nnoitra on huge sword. The only thing on his mind now was getting Ichigo out of there, he was still on the floor with a gash on his head…see what had happen was.

_Flashback_

_Renji struggled against Telsa once more, and finally he broke free, in that same second he was freed he kicked Telsa back. _

_Nnoitra noticed that his fraccion was thrown across the room; he was very ticked off by this. Even though Telsa was just his helper, he was grateful for the stuff that he did. Growling to himself he picked up the kid he was going to screw, and threw him to the same wall that Telsa was thrown at._

_Renji quickly ran over to Ichigo to make sure he was okay, but there was a huge cute on the side of his head. He laid Ichigo back on the ground and turned to Nnoitra was smiling like a maniac._

"_You'll pay for that", Renji hissed,_

"_Tch, right", Nnoitra replied,_

Present

Which brings us back to this situation that Renji was in right now; he quickly dodged an attack that was coming from the right, but just barely. He was aware now that there was no way in hell he could beat this guy, especially with Ichigo in the state that he is in now. He had to think of plan to get the hell out of here, his eyes went to the door and then to the wall that Ichigo was laying against. If only he could get Nnoitra closer to the wall, that big sword of his would definitely get caught into the wall, he thought.

Renji jumped forward, making Nnoitra take a step back (closer to the wall) he thought. He kept moving forward, making sure to dodge all the attacks that were thrown against him, once he Nnoitra that was close enough. He waited until Nnoitra brought back his sword, and watched as his plan had worked; Rocks and dust flew everywhere from the impact and in that time Renji sheathed Zabimaru and took Ichigo in to his arms and ran out the door.

Renji didn't stop until he came to a room with a number eight on it; bit even thinking he opened the door and ran inside; slamming it shut. He slid down the wall with a groan, his head hurt and so did his sides.

"What are you doing in here", a voice came. Renji looked up to see a guy with pink hair and glasses; he had a lab coat on and gloves.

"A…Are you a doctor?" Renji asked hopefully as he looked down to Ichigo.

Szayel was first confused as to why a shinigami must be here in his room, but would understand why was here in general.

"You two came with Grimmjow didn't you", Szayel said as he walked closer to Renji.

"Y….Yah we did", Renji answered softly, Szayel could still see the sadness in the other's eyes when he looked at Ichigo.

"I can help im and what you call a doctor here I guess", Szayel said with a smile as he reached out his hand.

Renji didn't know if he trust an espada, but he didn't have a choice right now. He stood up on shaky legs and gave Ichigo to Szayel who took him and walked over to another room.

…..Ichigo, Renji whispered.

Room 4

Ulquiorra was currently on the bed…..still with nothing covering himself. Aizen was still in the room but he fell asleep next to the other. However Ulquiorra didn't want to be next to the this man, he tried 3 times already to get up but Aizen kept possessive arms around his small waist. Ulquiorra let out sigh of irritation, where was Grimmjow he hadn't come for him yet; where are you Grimmjow? Please come help me, he thought to himself, he thoughts were jarred when he heard Aizen say something in his sleep.

"Mine…..Mine", he muttered in his sleep. Ulquiorra didn't even try to hide the fact that he was disgusted with this man. He let out a low growl from his throat; he was ready to leave this hateful place. Ulquiorra guessed that Aizen heard his noise of discomfort, because he suddenly sat up and stared right at Ulquiorra.

The other tried hard not to tremble in fear at the look in his so-called master's eyes. Aizen brought a hand to Ulquiorra's cheek, caressing it gently; Ulquiorra thought it was a loving act from Grimmjow, imaging that hand to be more tan, and rough. But then that same hand came down hard against that cheek, turning it purple; Ulquiorra's head was to the side, at this point he had had enough. Enough of Aizen, enough of the pain that he wished to forget, but still brought back;

"I had enough", Ulquiorra said quietly his glare went to Aizen who was a little taken aback by the Quarto's tone.

"I am so sick of you Aizen, I despise your very existence", Ulquiorra said his voice a little louder.

Aizen chuckled; Ulquiorra couldn't find anything funny about this, his emerald's eyes glared towards Aizen again.

"Ulquiorra, come now don't say such words", Aizen mused as he looked into hateful emeralds eyes. It took everything in Ulquiorra to not kick Aizen in his face, I mean seriously; he sat up in the bed, getting away from Aizen as possible. Despite his bleeding chest and all the little scratches all over his body, Ulquiorra felt some energy flowing through, he felt like he could take on Aizen if he wanted to right now.

"Ulquiorra", Aizen warned as he pulled Ulquiorra's arm so he was half lying on the man's chest. "Remember your place Quarto", he added. Now this was just crossing the line how dare he say remember his place.

"Remember my place?" Ulquiorra questioned aloud, he felt Aizen lift his chin in his hands.

In The Hallway

Grimmjow finally rounded the corner that lead to the room of the Quarto. He was starting to get that feeling in the pit of stomach that something bad was going to happen. Grimmjow didn't know what it was but it was something that had to do with Ulquiorra and he knew it. When he got closer to the 4th door, he could obviously tell that Aizen was there; he was flaring his retisu as a warning not to come in….Tch like that's gonna stop Grimmjow.

Just when he was about to open the door, he heard yelling and it sounded like Ulquiorra. He put his ear to the door and listened.

Inside 

"Remember my place", Ulquiorra said again…."What place do I have here, please explain to me because the last time I check you deemed me nothing", Ulquiorra yelled in Aizen's face. Ulquiorra guessed that the other was in shock because he was actually yelling at him. "My place huh….i have no place, except with Grimmjow", Ulquiorra finished.

Ulquiorra watched as Aizen just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. The other tried hard not to laugh, seeing his "master" like this; completely speechless.

Outside

Grimmjow's mouth hung open at what he just heard that came out of Ulquiorra's mouth. Not even Grimmjow was yelled at like that from him, and here Ulquiorra is just yelling in Aizen's face. Ulquiorra's must got some balls for yelling at Aizen like that, I mean Grimmjow dreamed of doing that, but that was just asking for a death wish. He leaned back against the door to hear anything else before he walked in.

Inside

Ulquiorra was pulling his pants back on since Aizen was still just sitting there doing or saying nothing. When he did that he was going to pull his jacket on to, but Aizen stopped him. Suddenly Ulquiorra was on his knees, Aizen was concentrating all his retisu on him.

"How dare you, you ungrateful child", Aizen bellowed,

Outside

Grimmjow instantly entered the room when he heard Ulquiorra scream. As soon as he walked in he was brought to his knees to, he looked over see Ulquiorra on his knees to but he could tell that he was fighting to stay conscious.

Aizen then looked over to Grimmjow and that just fueled his anger even more; he then raised his retisu higher, choking the two on the ground.

"You two…..so ungrateful", Aizen said again. He watched as the two fell completely to the ground passed out.

Room 8

Renji was now lying on a bed next to Ichigo who had bandages around his head. The redhead was trying hard not cry, because the Szayel said that Ichigo was in a coma from that head injury. He lied there with Ichigo in his arms, trying to stay strong for the two of them.

And to make matters worse…..he couldn't feel Grimmjow spiritual Pressure or Ulquiorra

**Yah so about the 1000-1600 XD yah so I totally got carried away with chapter lol; Yah so lot stuff goes down, I hope it wasn't more of RenIchi then GrimmUlqi. I only added those couples because I think there just adorable and other people like them so what the heck. But yah Anyways**

**REVIEW!**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello you guys this is the last and final chapter of this story and I hope you guys like it =D_

It wasn't till hours later did Grimmjow came around, the last thing he remembered was Ulquiorra yelling at Aizen.

…Ulquiorra!

Grimmjow whipped his head around but saw nothing but darkness; he realized that he was in one of the prison cells under Las Noches; his hands were also cuffed to the wall. Grimmjow blinked his eyes for a minute so he could actually look around a bit more accurately. He then saw a crumpled body on the ground lying next to him.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow whispered, he tried break the cuffs off his wrist but failed. He scooted closer so that his thigh was touching the top of Ulquiorra's head; he tried again to wake him up. Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra endured a lot of pain; the other wore that same expression when he had nightmares of what happened here 3 years ago. Brows knitted together, lips in a thin line, his face coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"Ulquiorra….please get up", Grimmjow pleaded, everything up until now was his fault. He should of listened to Kisuke about coming here, because he actually did make things worse; and that the fact that he dragged Ichigo and Renji into this. Grimmjow looked around to see if the two was in here, but sadly they weren't.

"G…Gr…imm…jow"….

The other snapped his head down to see Ulquiorra struggling to sit up, but he ended up falling into Grimmjow's lap who didn't have a problem with that. However he did have a problem when Ulquiorra's breathing started to get uneven, and that his emeralds eyes dilated. Grimmjow always knew beforehand when Ulquiorra was about to have one of his attacks, he would always hug him until he calmed down; but since his wrists are cuffed to the wall he couldn't do anything.

"G….Grimmjow….im sorry", Ulquiorra said quickly, "Sorry, so sorry Grimmjow", he said frantically. He then started to mumbled apologies and saying that all this stuff was his fault. Grimmjow tried hard to follow what the hell his lover was saying, but he was speaking so fast he couldn't even understand.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said, interrupting the other's rambling. Emerald eyes stared up into blue ones;

"Breathe", Grimmjow said quietly, he watches as Ulquiorra took a deep breath.

"Sorry", he said. Grimmjow looked down at the beaten 4th, once again he let Aizen get to him, and once again he sees Ulquiorra at his weakest point.

Ulquiorra could tell that something was bothering Grimmjow greatly, he wanted to ask but he thought it would be best not to. Instead he curled into ball against Grimmjow stomach; he was so warm and yet Ulquiorra was so cold, his whole body started to shake violently. He missed this warmth of Grimmjow, the loving affection that he show's towards him; he missed his lover so much that it hurts. It hurt's to see Grimmjow like this, so lost, so confused; I mean it's obvious that Grimmjow wants to help Ulquiorra but something is keeping him from doing that.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra whispered against Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow looked down to see Ulquiorra playing with the end of his white jacket.

"Hmm", Grimmjow answered. Ulquiorra didn't raise his head, "What's wrong, what is bothering you so much", he asked.

Grimmjow let his head fall back against the wall; nothing ever gets by him huh, he thought. It wasn't that he was angry or anything…..okay maybe he was, but not at Ulquiorra, but at himself; He failed to protect the one he loved, he let Aizen take advantage of him once again, those bruise marks on his cheek, the scars and scratches all over his body. He hated himself for letting this happen and to make matters worse….it was the second time.

"I don't understand", Grimmjow finally said in uncertain tone. Ulquiorra looked up at the tone in the other's voice, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"You don't understand what", Ulquiorra asked as he looked up into Grimmjow's blue eyes. Grimmjow let out a sigh before answering.

"Why aren't you angry with me, why aren't you yelling at me right now", Grimmjow asked as he looked down at Ulquiorra who still wore a confused look.

"Grimmjow im not mad at you, why would I be?" he asked. Grimmjow almost scoffed at the question…..how could he not be mad at me, he thought.

"Because all of this is my fault", Grimmjow yelled, "Every scar and bruise you have is because of me", he added. He then dropped his head and closed his eyes for a minute trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

Ulquiorra felt something wet fall on his face, he looked up to see Grimmjow crying. Did he honestly think this is his entire fault? What would give him that idea? Ulquiorra couldn't take it; he couldn't stand to see the hurt, the pain, the regretful look in those confident, strong blue eyes. Ulquiorra sat up a little more and wrapped his chained wrists around Grimmjow torso. (Aizen was being surprisingly nice, since the chain's connected to the floor instead of the wall).

"G…..Grimmjow don't please stop crying, none of this is your fault", Ulquiorra said confidently. He heard a choked sob from the other; Ulquiorra wondered how long Grimmjow felt like this.

"H…..How can I when y...your all beat up", Grimmjow stuttered, now the tears where just pouring from his eyes, and he didn't care who saw them. The only thing that he could think of was that he cause Ulquiorra's pain, that he caused all of his suffering.

"Grimmjow open your eyes", Ulquiorra said sitting up straighter so he could be eye level with the other. Reluctantly the other opened his eyes, and stared at Ulquiorra. The other gave Grimmjow a small smile;

"None of this is your fault, please…..please don't think that this is your fault", Ulquiorra said in a sad tone; he stopped for a minute and took a deep breath.

"When we went to that park….i didn't want to go down there", he said quietly his eyes still boring into Grimmjow's.

"Because of this dream I had the night before", he continued; Grimmjow's face lit up at this he remembered Kisuke telling him something like this.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Grimmjow asked he saw Ulquiorra's eyes go wide for a minute.

"How did you know?" Ulquiorra asked confused at how Grimmjow knew already. Grimmjow smirked before answering,

"Kisuke told me when i was brought to the shop", he replied with a sigh. Ulquiorra looked alarmed, "Why were you brought there", he asked, his thick brows knitted together. Grimmjow then sighed again,

"After Aizen took you I went down to the lake again, I was trying to clear my mind of the stuff that happened, but then I ended up falling asleep in the cold", Grimmjow answered with a small smile. Ulquiorra couldn't help but give a smile also; he actually fell asleep for him.

"So who brought you back to Kisuke's?" Ulquiorra asked nexted as he continued to stare into blue eyes.

"Oh uh Ichigo and Renji found me so they brought me back", Grimmjow said sheepishly; Ulquiorra was still puzzled by something, he was pretty sure those two was with Grimmjow when they came here.

"Where are they?" Ulquiorra asked, he watched as Grimmjow's eyes got big; he yet to realize were that redhead and berry was, but at the time he really didn't care because he was looking for Ulquiorra.

"H….Honestly I haven't seen them since I was locked in my room with Gin", Grimmjow said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Ulquiorra was about to open his mouth to say something, but somebody opened the door. Grimmjow squinted his eyes to see who it was but couldn't see. Ulquiorra also did the same but he couldn't see either, they didn't know who it was until Ulquiorra was yanked away from Grimmjow's stomach.

"Oi, who the fuck is there", Grimmjow yelled out as he lurched forward, he was yanked back by the chains on his wrist.

"My, My Grimmjow you are always yelling", Came Aizen's dark voice. Suddenly the light cut on and Grimmjow stared at the man that caused so much pain in his and Ulquiorra's past.

"Aizen you fucking bastard I'll fucking kill yer ass", Grimmjow hollered at the man, he watched as Aizen's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"You do talk too much", Aizen said as he tore off one of Ulquiorra's sleeves of his jacket and stuffed it into Grimmjow's mouth. Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow struggled to get away from Aizen as the brunette walked closer.

"Much better", Aizen mused as he walked back over to Ulquiorra who was trying to back away from Aizen as much as possible, but ended up in the corner.

"S….Stop", Ulquiorra pleaded. Aizen was now taking off the rest of his jacket, exposing his chest; littered with a huge gash and small cuts. Ulquiorra knew what Aizen came in here for, but to do it in front of Grimmjow was making it even worse. Aizen started to lick Ulquiorra's chest, going up towards his nipple; licking it in a circle. Ulquiorra instantly bit his lip to prevent a moan that was close to letting out; he knew this was wrong it was so wrong.

"My Ulquiorra, you always respond so nicely", Aizen said amusingly. He already had his hakama down and was now gripping his member tightly; he couldn't possible make this worse. He then realized that Aizen stopped what he was doing and was now looking over at Grimmjow who was staring daggers at Aizen.

Ulquiorra looked up to see Aizen smiling his creepy smile. He then picked Ulquiorra up by his hair and dragged him towards Grimmjow; Ulquiorra was now on his hands and knees in front of Grimmjow, but he kept his eyes downcast.

"Let's makes this a little more interesting hmm", Aizen said as he got behind Ulquiorra, his hands on those slim hips.

"Ulquiorra wrap your arms around Grimmjow's shoulder", Aizen commanded. As much as Ulquiorra didn't want to be in this position he didn't have a choice but to listen to him. Moving his arms to Grimmjow's shoulder he linked his fingers into blue hair behind the other's neck; it was the only time they both made eye contact, green clashing with blue.

Everything that reflected in Ulquiorra's eyes were scaring Grimmjow, he'd never seen so many emotion's all at once like that. Grimmjow wasn't an idiot, he knew what about to take place here; Aizen is seriously a bastard….a cold hearted bastard. Trapping them in here, this prison cell with no window, everything black as night. Grimmjow watched as Aizen smiled again before plunging deep into Ulquiorra;

Grimmjow felt the hands around his neck tightened, he watched as Ulquiorra opened his mouth to scream but nothing came, a silent cry for help. Grimmjow couldn't help but try to break the cuff off his wrist, he just couldn't sit here and watch Ulquiorra get raped again; and to make it worst Aizen was doing it right in front of him.

Ulquiorra then found his voice once Aizen hit a certain spot, crying out in pleasure; he withered, he moaned, he just couldn't contain himself, tears falling down his pale face.

Ulquiorra was holding on to Grimmjow's neck so tightly he swore he broke skin. God this was just heart-wrenching, getting fucked in front of your lover by the person you hated so much; this was just degrading, so messed up, so….so wrong. Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't take it; all the abuse, all the pain, the scars, the sickening memories, just everything, he had had enough of it. If all of this was to break Ulquiorra then so be it, he didn't care anymore, he just didn't care anymore.

Grimmjow watched in amazement at how Ulquiorra just stopped, he stopped moaning, his body completely still as Aizen pounded into him, and he also stopped crying. Those emerald eyes still wet with the tears that didn't fall, but he continued to stare into blue eyes. However Grimmjow could already tell what Ulquiorra was doing, he was shutting things out again; those eyes held no emotions now, they were completely lifeless.

Aizen on the other hand was just now finishing up, thrusting inside of Ulquiorra a couple of more times before coming, and then pulling out. He watched as Ulquiorra's body instantly fell against Grimmjow, with a thud.

Grimmjow was now staring up at Aizen with hatred in his blue eyes; Aizen simply smiled at the Sexta before walking towards the door, but before he left he turned back around.

"Next time it will be much worse", he said before walking out the door, leaving the two alone in the room.

Once the door's closed he looked down at Ulquiorra who was still naked and was bleeding. Grimmjow knew what was going through Ulquiorra's mind right now, he was probably telling himself to not care, to not talk about it at all.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow whispered softly as he looked down. Ulquiorra didn't move he just lied there in his lap not moving at all. Grimmjow started to move his leg up and down trying to wake Ulquiorra up, but it didn't work.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow cried out, he didn't like this at all, and the other was just lying there staring at Grimmjow's stomach, not moving at all.

"ULQUIORRA", Grimmjow pleaded….still nothing. Grimmjow was about to shout again, but he stopped when he heard the door open.

….."Szayel the fuck are you doing here", Grimmjow asked he tried to sound intimidating but it didn't work as much as he wanted to, he was too worried about Ulquiorra. Szayel raised up his hand in a defensive manner.

"Im here to get you guys out of here so hush and let me help you", he said quickly as he walked over and un cuffed Grimmjow's wrist from the wall. Grimmjow instantly turned Ulquiorra over to see if he was okay, but the other still had that blank look on his face.

"What's wrong with him", Szayel asked as he put Ulquiorra jacket back on him as well as his hakama.

"I'll explain it later, can we just go", Grimmjow asked pleadingly. Szayel heard the tone in Grimmjow's voice and was instantly concerned about the other, so he did what he was told. He told them to follow him to his lab and they did.

"Ulquiorra please snap out of it", Grimmjow whispered….."Please", he pleaded as they walked down the hall. The other only blinked before continuing to stare into space; it was like he was in some kind of trance.

Szayel stared back to Grimmjow who was still trying hard to wake Ulquiorra but was failing miserably. The poor thing, he knew that Grimmjow felt strongly for Ulquiorra, but this is on a whole nother level; Szayel came to his room and opened the door with Grimmjow following.

"In here please", Szayel said as he motioned for the two to walk behind a curtain. Inside the little room were beds, and a lot of medical stuff, the whole room was white with no windows or anything. Szayel sat down at a chair in front of a huge monitor, he started to type a whole bunch of numbers; he then looked back to Grimmjow who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"You came here with two other soul reapers right?" Szayel asked as he look at Grimmjow; Grimmjow nodded his head yes.

"Yah you know where they at?" Grimmjow asked, Szayel smiled and pointed behind the other curtain that separated from them from the rest of the beds.

"Oi, Pinky who's h—"Grimmjow, where the hell ya been?" Renji shouted as he walked up to the side of the bed.

"I could ask you the same", Grimmjow retorted with a low growl, Renji just shook his head, and he noticed he was holding Ulquiorra.

"Is he okay?" Renji asked nervously, he could tell that Ulquiorra was definitely not himself.

"Yes I would like to know to", Szayel put in as he looked into Ulquiorra blank eyes. Grimmjow sighed before telling the two that Ulquiorra is at his breaking point, a time when he just doesn't care about anything, and that he's just done.

"So how does he get out of it", Renji asked, Grimmjow sighed again, "We just have to wait until he gets his thought together", he said.

Szayel and Renji looked at each other but didn't say anything else to Grimmjow.

"So you said you can get us out of here", Grimmjow said, he didn't know about the others but he was ready to leave this place. It surprised him to the most that Aizen hasn't figured out that there not in their cells.

"Ah yes, im pretty sure Aizen cut off your spiritual pressure so you couldn't escape am I right", Szayel stated as he started turned back to the monitor.

"Yah those cuff's he put on us", Grimmjow answered warily, he watched as Szayel nodded his head yes. Szayel then got out the seat and told them to follow him behind another curtain that led to another room.

Grimmjow got up with Ulquiorra in his arms, his eyes were closed now; but Grimmjow didn't know if his lover was gonna be okay or not. Grimmjow stopped or a minute to watch Renji….where was he going? He thought. Renji came back out with Ichigo in his arms, with bandages around his head.

"The hell happened to him", Grimmjow asked shocked at the condition the berry was in. Renji sighed and explained what happened with Nnoitra. As Renji told the story Grimmjow got mad, he could of prevent this if he wasn't so curious about going into his room.

"He's in a coma", Renji said quietly in a said tone, Grimmjow was going to say something else but Szayel told them to hurry up.

Grimmjow and Renji walked in the room and saw two huge poles inside, they were standing apart from each other and there were steps that led up to it. Szayel was sitting down in another chair, typing furiously.

"Now listen you two a Garganta is going to be created in between those two poles", Szayel started to explain. "And when I open it you have to go inside as quick as you can okay?" he added. The two nodded their heads yes, Renji started up the steps as so did Grimmjow but he stopped on the second, he looked back.

"Grimmjow what's wrong", Renji asked as he turned to see what was the matter. Everything got eerily quiet.

….."Aizen"

Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra, his eyes opened and focused on Grimmjow. "It's Aizen", he said again.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow whispered, he was going to say something else but Aizen busted into the room, and boy was he pissed.

"YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT PERMISSION", Aizen bellowed as he stared at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who staring at Aizen in fear.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND THE SOUL REAPER", Aizen yelled as he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Grimmjow chest.

"NOW", Szayel yelled as he pushed the last button on the keyboard. Renji turned to see the portal open in front of him, he wanted to do what he was told; but he couldn't let Grimmjow take Aizen by himself.

"Renji", Grimmjow yelled, he took another step and held out Ulquiorra, "Take him and go", Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow wait", Ulquiorra pleaded; he was now in his right state of mind, and Grimmjow was trying to be the hero again. He needed to understand that he doesn't have to do everything by himself. Grimmjow down at Ulquiorra with a sad smile, he whispered a sorry before taking out his sword and hitting Ulquiorra on the back of his head.

He held him out, "Take him and go", Grimmjow said. Renji didn't hesitate to take Ulquiorra's body and throwing him over his shoulder, like Ichigo.

Grimmjow watched as Renji ran inside of the Garganta, as soon as he ran through, it started to get small. He was lucky that the portal was pretty big; he'd say he had a good 3 min to get Aizen off his case. As soon as he turned around, Aizen lunged at him, cutting him on his arm. Grimmjow shook it off and held Pantera in from of him, he watched Aizen closely, waiting for him to move. He then disappeared and Grimmjow focused again like he did when Gin disappeared. To the left Aizen came back; Grimmjow dodged it and cut Aizen on the chest ripping his shirt in the process.

"Your gotten pretty good Sexta", Aizen smirked, Grimmjow growled at this.

"Im not the Sexta anymore", he shouted as he tried to cut Aizen again but he was to slow. Grimmjow cried out when he was cut on his back, he was now on the ground beside one of the poles. He didn't have much time right now the portal was getting smaller.

"Grimmjow, you need to go now", Szayel shouted as he got out the chair to help him up.

"You think I don't know that", Grimmjow retorted, "Listen go back up the stairs", Szayel instructed. Grimmjow gave the pink-haired espada a confused look. "Just go", he shouted.

Grimmjow got back up spitting blood out of his mouth onto the floor, he ran back over to the steps. As soon as he steps on the 1st one he heard Aizen in the background. Szayel yelled for him not to turn around, just for him to keep running up the steps. Grimmjow didn't know what Szayel did but he heard Aizen scream out, he was on the last step; just one more and he would be inside. He turned around to see a huge needle sticking out of Aizen's neck, and he watched as Szayel shoved it in further.

Szayel looked up, "Grimmjow hurry….go and be happy", he said. Grimmjow didn't know that the 8th was so concerned about his happiness, but he took it to heart. Before walking in he yelled a thank you.

Karakura Town

Renji was now sitting in Kisuke's shop waiting or Grimmjow to come back. He was sitting next to Ichigo who had just woken up, but still a little dazed. As for Ulquiorra he was still knocked out cold by Grimmjow hitting him on the head.

There was a loud thud that came outside the door, Renji got up and opened the door; his eyes went wide.

"Kisuke get over here", Renji yelled. He bended down to help Grimmjow's bloody off the ground, in seconds Kisuke was at his side and treating his wounds. He also asked questions about Aizen and everything that happened while they were over there. It wasn't until Grimmjow eyes started droop did Kisuke told him to go rest in the other room. Renji helped him get to the room that Ulquiorra was in, he was surprised that Grimmjow didn't freak about his lover still being unconscious. When Renji left the room, he instantly wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist and hoped that he was okay when they wake up.

A week later

Week later everything went back to normal, as you can say. Renji and Ichigo are now together and happy as always. That berry being annoying as hell and the redhead being an ass all day long. As for the Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, things were a little different. Ulquiorra still had nightmares of the things that Aizen did to him, but Grimmjow was always there to help him out.

They were now currently at their house eating breakfast you know the usual; chocolate muffins and pancakes for Ulquiorra while Grimmjow liked his usual coffee and pancakes.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said as he looked out the window eating a piece of his muffin. Grimmjow looked up from his pancakes.

"Yah what's up", Grimmjow answered; Ulquiorra turned to look at Grimmjow in the eyes.

"He's dead right…..Aizen….he won't be back right?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked down at his food. Grimmjow sighed before scooting his chair to the other side of the table, he tilted Ulquiorra face up and kissed him; it was a sweet, small, tender kiss filled with love and reassurance: he pulled away.

"He's gone Ulqi don't worry, he's dead", Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow and gave him a small smile before eating the rest of his muffin.

Grimmjow chuckled at this... Ulquiorra looked over at him.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked his mouth full of muffins. Grimmjow smirked before kissing him again, and taking the piece of muffin that was in his mouth.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra yelled, "That was my last one, you idiot", he added. Talk about déjà vu he thought to himself.

Grimmjow was still chuckling to himself when Ulquiorra got up to put the dishes in the sink. After washing everything he walked back over to Grimmjow who still wore a smile on his face.

Ulquiorra smirked before sitting on Grimmjow's lap; he leaned over at kissed him on the lips, his tongue weaving its way into Grimmjow's mouth. The other gasp at the kiss; Ulquiorra pulled away for a minute and leaned into Grimmjow's ear.

"Remember when I told you we could have fun after you got off of work", Ulquiorra whispered seductively as he licked Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow smiled manically, "Yah I remember", he said back. Ulquiorra then placed his hand on Grimmjow's pants, were he could feel a bulge at.

"Well", Ulquiorra whispered as he started to rub that part of his pants, "You can forget it", he finished as he got off of Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow's mouth hanged open at what Ulquiorra just did. "B….But what about this", Grimmjow said as he looked at his plants.

Ulquiorra looked down and shrugged his shoulders "Hmm to bad….however if you make me another batch of muffins I might reconsider", Ulquiorra said with a grin. Grimmjow couldn't believe this….

"Fine…..you and your damn obsession", Grimmjow muttered. Ulquiorra sat back down on Grimmjow's lap and hugged him.

"I love you", he whispered, and Grimmjow couldn't help but smile,

"I love you to", he answered.

**Yay, it's done BONZAI! **

**Okay im so glad I finally finished this, so now I can focus on That Summer.**

**Review! Was the last chapter good… bad tell me =D**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra **


End file.
